


Cyar'ika,

by yoditorian



Series: Love Letters [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoditorian/pseuds/yoditorian
Summary: An entry from my 'Love Letters' series, wherein requested characters have written short love letters to the reader. From requests I've received on my tumblr.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Love Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Cyar'ika,

Cyar’ika,

I don’t know how to do this, really. Just that I can’t talk to you about it. 

It sounds strange, of all the things I’ve done in this life, that I cannot face you with this. I can’t watch you process this because-

Because I just can’t.

I’ve never had to do this before and I know you, with your smile and your eyes- you’ll pull it right out of me the next time I see you and I don’t know what’ll happen.

Losing you is not an option. I don’t get the opportunity to be selfish often, and it would be easy to say that I held back because the kid would miss you if you were gone. But even if he wasn’t here, I would never have the courage to tell you these things out loud. 

Words get the better of me sometimes. I don’t exactly use them a lot. Especially not in this capacity.

I’m afraid, Cyar’ika.

What comes after?

What do we do once I’ve mustered the courage to write out that small word and change everything? I would understand if you had to go. I’d hate it and it’d hurt but I would understand. There are obligations and complications and I have so much blood on my hands.

I don’t know how I could stain you like that. 

We have both done things to survive this galaxy, I know. But I have done them for profit, mesh’la. You deserve better than a killer for hire, a bounty hunter. A man with nothing and no one.

I don’t know how to be cared for by the softness of your heart, maker knows I don’t deserve it. But I want to learn. I want to be good for you. And the kid.

This all seems far too small to explain my feelings. There’s not a room big enough to contain them. I have even told you yet, I know. But I’m getting there.

Something tells me you already know. Your eyes give you away. You look at me with that same smile you give the kid but there’s something else. Like I could reach out and touch it if I tried. 

I’m getting this all wrong.

I should just find you and tell you and let you decide if that- this, me- is enough for you. It’s okay if it’s not. It doesn’t feel like it is.

Can there really be room in your heart for a man who cannot bare his face?

Beauty isn’t really a concept to Mandalorians. I know when I like something and when I don’t, but people’s physical appearance? It’s eluded me in the past. But not with you.

You make my heart stop.

It’s more than that a single glance from you can make me forget the universe. It’s your kindness, your intelligence. Your endless patience for the kid, and for me. I don’t need to fully understand beauty to know that I could walk the whole galaxy and never find anything more beautiful than you. It crushes my heart in my chest every time. 

How do I tell you?

Where am I even supposed to start?

I love you.

I love you.

I love you, I love you, I love you.

And I will until everything is over. Until there is nothing left of anything. And then I will carry on.

Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum- you can ask me what that means when I work up the nerve to give this to you.

Din.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi or request a character on my tumblr - @yoditorian


End file.
